Bad Luck Little Girl
by Roselia Lucia
Summary: There's a new girl at Norrisville High and already students began to spread rumors that she brings bad luck, but Randy Cunningham doesn't believe they're true. In fact he believes that this new girl is just a regular girl who loves to have fun; but is she really? What secrets is this girl keeping and will Randy discover her secret before she discover his?
1. Chapter 1

**Bad Luck Little Girl**

**Chapter 1: The Rumors**

_Randy Cunningham heard rumors from, other students, that there was a new girl coming to Norrisville High._

"I heard she brings bad luck if you're near her." A girl whispered.

"I heard she'll curse ya if you look right at her." A jockey boy said then Randy closed his locker door.

"Cunningham!" Randy's best friend Howard yelled then Randy almost screamed.

"Howard you gotta stop doing that..."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever... So did you see the new girl? I heard from the band geeks that she's pretty hot!"

"If I saw her I would've come running to you. Or probably not, depending how hot she is." Randy said then he heard the students gasping and moving to the side to see the new girl. She had long raven black hair that was braided but she had white highlights that was mixed with her braid. Her skin was really pale and she had purple eyes. She wore a black mini skirt with leggings that was torn a bit around the knees and a frilly top and a short sleeve jacket. She stopped and blew a bubble from the gum she was chewing.

"Whoa..." Randy and Howard said then when the girl's bubble popped she spit her gum out and it perfectly landed in the garbage and she continued walking.

"Dude~! I'm in love~" Howard said then Randy rolled his eyes.

"Like you have a chance to get her?"

"You never know Cunningham, my looks are quite the killer. Ladies~" Howard said as he winked at two girls. The girls laughed at how foolish he was.

"Told ya." Howard said then Randy sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Back On the Track**

_The bell rang and Randy and Howard had P.E. with the new girl._

"Alright listen up! We have a new student! I'm sure you all know her by the 'rumors' going around, but lemme introduce you all to the new student. This is Lillian Hanshington." Coach Green said as he introduced the new girl Lillian. Lillian was in her gym uniform and her hair, that was braided, was now un-braided and was tied into a high ponytail.

"Now, I want all of you to do a perfect back flip through these flaming hoops!" Coach Green said then the class groaned.

"Hmmm... Piece of cake." Lillian said as she stretched. Randy and Howard looked at her as she walked to the starting line.

"Hey, coach? Play this for me will ya?" Lillian said as she tossed a CD to the coach.

"Young lady I can't allow playing music. But since you're the first one who volunteer, I'll make an exception." Coach Green said as he played the CD. The song "Back on Track" was playing then Lillian ran straight for the flaming hoop.

"Oh man...! She's not gonna make it!" Howard said while biting his fingernails. Suddenly right at the jump point, Lillian turned and did a back flip and made it through the hoop without getting burned.

"Dude she made it!" Randy said, surprised then Lillian landed on her hands and pushed herself to do another flip through another flaming hoop. After 2 minutes she finished the obstacle course and landed on her feet gracefully.

"That... Was amazing! You my dear, have an amazing talent!" Coach Green said then Lillian yawned.

"Whatever." She said then headed to the locker room to shower, passing Randy and Howard, their jaws dropped.

"Dude... Those moves were the straight up cheese!" Howard said then Randy closed his jaw.

"I can do those move too! _...if I was the ninja and all..._" He mumbled the last sentence then Coach Green blew his whistle making Randy and Howard jump and ran to the starting line.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Lillian and Julian  
><span>**

_At lunch, Lillian was listening to her music on her MP3 player, while at a distance, Randy and Howard were looking at her._

"I can't get over how hot she is!" Howard said then Randy sighed.

"I know, she's amazing. If we just ignored the rumors that she's some jinx, she's actually a really cool girl."

As Randy and Howard were staring at Lillian, their gothic classmate Julian walked towards Lillian.

"Whoa, what is that goth freak doing?!" Howard said then he saw Julian tapping Lillian on the shoulder.

"Hmm?" Lillian said as she took her earphones out.

"Hello..."

"Oh, uh... Hey there." Lillian said looking at Julian but she had a bored look on her face.

"I heard you bring... Mischief to people if they are near you... Is it true?" Julian asked then Lillian blinked her face still showed the bored expression.

"Do I look like I bring bad luck?" She asked then Julian giggled.

"Yes, I can feel an incredible aura coming from you."

Lillian had a surprise look then she smiled.

"Why don't you have a seat with me and have a little chat?" She asked patting the seat beside her. Julian blushed then giggled nervously.

"My word... This has never happened to me before..."

Lillian bat her eyes then smiled.

"Don't be shy, I'm not gonna bite. Unless you _want_ me to." She said then Julian blushed so hard his hat almost came off.

"That's _it!_ He's gonna get it!" Howard said ready to attack Julian but Randy held him.

"Dude calm down! You gotta chill!"

"You know Julian, I just can't resist a guy with fangs..." Lillian said as she ran her finger gently against Julian's fake fangs. Julian blushed then giggled, enchanted by Lillian's charms.

_WHAT THE JUICE?! Lillian can't be serious about dating Julian! Sure Lillian looks a bit goth and they would be the perfect match, but she's way out of his league!_ Randy thought then he let Howard go and his best friend fell on the floor hitting his face first.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Strength and Courage  
><span>**

_It has been three days since Lillian started going to Norrisville High, and already students began to whisper even more rumors ever since she became really friendly with Julian._

"_Ugh_... Seriously, what does she _see_ in him?"

"Well when you look at it, they kinda do look cute together, like that goth couple from that vampire book all the girls are crazy about."

"Yeah but the freak isn't a mysterious artist! He's just weird! And aren't you even the slightest bit angry at Julian?"

"Come on Howard, I don't think there's any reason to be jealous." Randy said calmly, trying to be cool. As Lillian and Julian hang out at lunch they were heading to Shangri Lunch. Julian pulled the chair out for Lillian to sit down then when she sat down Julian pushed her chair back in.

"Did you get a chance to listen to the songs my darling Lillian?" Julian asked as then Lillian smiled and pulled out her MP3 player.

"I downloaded some of the songs you listed. Some were good." Lillian answered as she began to put an ear bud in her ear then she put the other ear bud in Julian's ear. As the two of them listened to the song playing on Lillian's MP3 player someone pulled Jullian's chair back making him fall and yanking the ear bud from Lillian's ear.

"Ouch!" She yelped as she held her ear. She looked and saw Bash Johnson laughing as Julian was on the floor.

"He should've seen that coming since they sat at Bash's table." Howard said as he drank his soda. As Randy watch Bash making fun at Julian, Lillian stood up and slammed her hand on the table.

"Hey!" She shouted then Bash looked at her.

"What do ya want goth girl?" Bash asked then Lillian cracked her knuckles.

"Apologize."

"Or what? Whatcha gonna do; jinx me?"

Bash laughed then Lillian quickly duck down and swiftly did a lower round house kick knocking Bash down. She pushed herself up into the air to do a backflip then she grabbed Bash's head and locked it using her legs. Everyone gasped as Lillian had Bash Johnson's head locked in her legs.

"Apologize and I'll release you!" She yelled as Bash struggled but she only locked her legs around his head tighter.

"Okay! Okay! _Okay_! _Uncle!_ I'm sorry!" Bash cried then Lillian released him and stood up.

"Now leave before I get mad..." Lillian threaten then Bash ran. Everyone in the cafeteria cheered then Lillian smiled after she helped Julian up.

"Lillian, those were some pretty Bruce moves you got there. How did you learn to do that?" Howard's sister Heidi asked as she pointed her web camera at Lillian.

"Honestly, those moves came natural to me when I had to protect Julian."

"Awww, isn't she sweet? Lillian defending for her goth boyfriend Julian. Now Lillian do you have any advice you wanna say to the audience that'll pump up their spirit?"

"All it takes is strength and courage." Lillian said with a smile. When the bell rang Lillian walked towards Julian, who was fidgeting nervously.

"Um, Lillian...? There's... Something I want to talk to you..." He said nervously then Lillian blinked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Break Up**

_In Mrs. Driscoll's science class, everyone had to partner up for a project that was due next week and Randy was partnered up with Lillian._

_The one day she's not here..._ Randy thought then Howard glared at him.

"You're so lucky you got Lillian to be your partner!"

"Howard, she isn't even here." Randy said then he heard soft sobbing noises from behind. Randy turned and saw Julian blowing his noise and sobbing.

"Uhhh... Julian? You okay?"

"Oh... All is not okay Randy... For I have fallen into a pit of despair... And it's not very pleasing..." Julian said then Randy looked at his best friend who just shrugged his shoulders just as confused as he was.

"I'm not following..." Randy said then Julian cried.

"I broke up with Lillian and I feel bad!"

"Yes!" Howard said then Randy glared at him. As Julian kept sobbing Randy pat his back.

"Why'd you guys break up? You two were so cute together, even Heidi said so."

"But alas... Not even I could compare to how great Lillian is..."

"Again, not following..."

"She's out of my league..." Julian mumbled then Randy continued to comfort the goth boy.

* * *

><p><em>After school, Randy looked at a piece of paper that has Lillian's address. He then stopped in front of a nice iron gate leading up ahead towards a mansion.<em>

_This can't be right... There's no way Lillian lives near by where Bash lives._ Randy thought then he headed towards the mansion. When he got there he rang the doorbell.

"Coming~!" He heard a voice say behind the door then the door opened and Randy saw Lillian. She was wearing a tank top, comfortable shorts, and her hair was braided and tied in a bun.

"Can I help you?" She asked then Randy amazed by how Lillian looked shook his head, snapping him back to reality.

"Uh, Lillian, hi. I'm Randy Cunningham, I'm in most of your classes."

"Randy...? Randy... Oh! The kid who makes that weird noise before he falls asleep!"

_Technically I was in the Nomicon... But that's a pretty good way of remembering me..._ Randy thought looking away.

"Why don't you come in, Randy. Make yourself at home. I'm just gonna change out of my pajamas." Lillian said as she ran up a spiral staircase. Randy looked around amazed then he came across a room with fancy furniture.

_Her folks have amazing taste._ He thought as he sat in a chair. Randy spotted a rabbit doll sitting on a sofa across from where he was sitting.

"How cute. Is this her rabbit?" He asked as he was about to reach for the rabbit when he suddenly heard a loud roar.

"Okay Randy, ready to-?"

Lillian suddenly stopped when she saw a white tiger and heard Randy's muffled screams.

"**SPARKY!** How many times have I told you not to pounce on guests?! Get off, now!" Lillian scolded the tiger then the white tiger stood up and Randy gasped for air.

"I am so sorry about Sparky, I don't know how he got in the house, but he's suppose to guard outside in case Bash and his friends break in." Lillian said as she helped Randy up.

_I wouldn't wanna be Bash right now..._ Randy thought then he handed Lillian the papers for the project.

"Okay... The project is in a week... Well I have a great idea where we can cheer peoples' negative moods with positive music."

"That's a cool idea! How'd you come up with that idea?"

"Well, Julian said..."

She stopped and looked down. Randy blinked then realized what she said.

"Oh, I'm sorry... I heard about what happened..."

"No it's okay... It was his decision and I respect him... That's why I didn't go to school..." Lillian said then Randy put his hand on her shoulder. Lillian looked at him then she sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

_Okay Randy, this is good. You have a chance to get together with Lillian. But then again... You would do a really really **really** good thing if you brought Lillian and Jullian back together... But then again, he did break up with her and she respected his choice. This... Is... **Frustrating!**_ Randy thought as he was struggling with his thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Music Misery**

_In the library, Lillian, Randy and Howard we're looking at some books then Lillian opened her notebook and showed her notes._

"These are really amazing, Lilly. We are so gonna ace this project." Randy said then Lillian smiled. As she was looking at the shelves for more books, Howard grabbed Randy and glared at him.

"'Lilly'?! Since when did you give her a short nickname?!"

"Since she and I hung out at her house working on the project."

"You've been to her house too?! What the juice Cunningham?!" Howard yelled then everyone in the library shushed him.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but dude, her house is the cheese. She's just as rich as Bash. And, she even has her own pet tiger."

"Whoa, hold up, she has a pet tiger? And you actually saw it?"

"More like felt it... It squashed me..." Randy said then as Lillian picked out a few more books, Julian looked at her and whimpered.

_Oh my sweet Lillian... How I feel **miserable** without you by my side... _

He hid behind the other side of the book shelf and sighed,

_How I made a **mistake** letting you go... If only... **Only** I could prove that I am worthy of you... Perhaps we could get back together. Wouldn't you like that my dear Lillian?_ Julian thought then Lillian headed back to the table Randy and Howard were at. Julian spied on Lillian and noticed how happy she looked while talking to Randy and Howard.

_Perhaps... Maybe I shouldn't even try... She looks so happy that she's moved on..._ Julian thought then he bit his lip and held his tears.

* * *

><p><p>

_Beneath Norrisville High, the Sorcerer sniffed the air and licked his lips._

"Ah~ the smell of misery from a broken heart. Now's a perfect time to spread some chaos." He said and with a wave of his hands the stank cloud went through the air vents and Julian sniffed it and gasped.

"I think we should upload lots of songs with different languages and songs that are old school."

"Heh heh, old school songs." Howard laughed.

"Whatever you want Lily, it is our project." Randy said then he heard a scream and saw a blue spider-like monster.

"Julian?!" Randy said then the monster looked at Randy and roared. It charged towards him but Lillian pushed him to the side.

"What are you doing?! Run!" Lillian said as she grabbed Randy's hand and ran. Julian saw Lillian and Randy holding hands then he roared and chased after them.

"Randy go and hide!"

"What?! What about you Lily?!"

"Don't worry, I'll lure him away from the school." Lillian said as she released Randy's hand then she turned left and Julian followed her.

"Gotta save Lillian." Randy said as he put on his mask and became the ninja. As Lillian was at the end of the hallway she turned and Julian panted.

_I didn't know the Sorcerer's Magic was true..._ Lillian thought then she pulled out her rabbit doll.

"Okay Jokey... Transform!"

"As you wish." The bunny doll said then it turned into a machine gun.

"Okay... Aim for the item most precious to them..." Lillian said as she was aiming for Jullian's hat. She fired and the hat was torn to bits. Julian felt for his hat then he roared and grabbed Lillian making her drop her gun and it transformed back to the rabbit doll.

Randy ran and found Julian as he was gripping Lillian.

"Drop that girl! She's got nothing to do with you!"

"I still love Lillian!" Julian hissed then Randy gasped realizing how to de-stank him.

_Lillian is the key! Julian feels bad about the break up that's why he's like this!_

"What?! Julian you were the one who dumped me!" Lillian said as she struggled to break free. Julian looked at Lillian then he made whimper noises.

"Julian... Do you even know how I felt when you dumped me...? I felt like my entire heart shattered..."

Tears fell then Randy and Julian gasped as Lillian was crying.

"You really hurt me Julian... And now you're sorry and want me back...?"

The stank was released from Julian's body and he hugged Lillian.

"Forgive me dear Lillian... I hope you can forgive at how foolish I am..." Julian said as he took Lillian's hands.

_Do I really have to be here...? I mean he's been de-stanked... Then again... I kinda wanna see what's gonna happened..._ Randy thought as he stood where he is.

"I'm sorry Julian... But I can't get back together with you... We just broke up... I need time to think... Make my own decisions..." Lillian said then Julian looked at her sadly.

"Oh... I understand... But... We can still be friends... Right?"

Lillian smiled sweetly at Julian.

"Of course Julian." She said then Julian giggled softly.

"Then... Can you grant this fool's wish...?" He asked then Lillian blinked.

"Um... Okay...?"

Julian stroke her cheek then kissed her on the lips, surprising both her and Randy.

"Mwah! I did it! Hee hee! There's still hope for us, Lillian!" Julian said as he ran then skipped happily leaving Lillian there shocked.

"So... I think I'm just gonna... Smoke Bomb!" Randy said as he threw a smoke bomb then vanished.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: An Invite Over**

_After the monster incident at school, Randy was about to head to Lillian's house but Howard followed him. By the time the two of them arrived, they saw Julian standing at the gate._

"Julian? What are you doing here?"

"Ah, Randy, Howard. Did Lillian invite you over to her house?"

"Well, yeah. She and I have to finish up our science project. But how come you're here?"

"As her 'friend', she invited me over at her house."

"Are you guys gonna stand there or are we gonna go in?" Howard asked as he was opening the gate.

"No, Howard wait! Her pet-!"

Suddenly, Sparky, Lillian's pet tiger roared making Howard fall back as the sudden surprise scared him.

"This was the reason why I was standing out here for 30 minutes. I saw the tiger and I didn't know what to do." Julian said then the three boys heard a whistle and the white tiger headed to the mansion. There they saw Lillian as she pet the tiger then put him on a leash.

"Good boy. Now behave and I'll give you a treat. It's okay to come in guys!" She called then the boys came inside and walked to the mansion. When they got inside Lillian untied Sparky and he was roaming around the front yard.

"Dude~! You were right about her being rich!" Howard whispered nudging Randy.

"My, her taste in furniture is exquisite!" Julian said then he giggled.

"Thanks for coming guys. It's pretty lonely with my folks traveling all the time. But they're cool that I can have a few friends over." Lillian said as she took out her cellphone.

"What do you guys wanna eat pizza? Chinese?"

"Wait, we can order whatever we want?" Howard asked, his eyes sparkled with amazement.

"Yeah, the house maid is out so I can just order whatever I wanna eat."

"Lily, I love _ya!_ Not in a romantic kinda way... Like how buddy buddy kinda way..."

"Smooth, Cunningham..." Howard said then Julian glared at Randy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Extreme Truth or Dare  
><span>**

_After ordering what everyone wanted, while Randy and Lillian were finishing up the rough draft for their project, Howard placed a empty big soda bottle in the circle._

"Who wants to play Truth or Dare?"

"Truth or Dare? What are we, ten?"

"I'd like to play." Lillian said as she closed her notebook.

"If Lillian is playing, then I'm joining as well." Julian said with a smile.

"Looks like Lillian and Julian are in. Cunningham are you gonna join or not?" Howard asked then Randy sighed and accepted the invite.

"Oh! How about we spice it up?" Lillian asked she went into the kitchen then the boys followed her as she was opening her fridge. She got a blender and added leftover food they had, soy sauce, raw fish, cheese, hot sauce, and day old milk then she blended it and the three boys gagged at the stench.

"Anyone who dodges a dare of the truth has to take a shot glass of this stuff." Lillian said then Howard laughed.

"I like your guts, Lillian! Let's do this! I'll go first!" Howard said as he spun the bottle and it landed on Randy.

"Cunningham! Truth or Dare!"

"Dare me!" Randy said glaring at his friend.

"Okay~ I dare you... To swing on Lillian's main chandelier!"

The four went into the entrance and they looked up at the huge chandelier.

_It's pretty big. I'm sure it can hold me..._

"He's gotta swing to the other side. And if you break it Randy you gotta drink a shot and owe me five thousand dollars." Lillian said then Randy looked at her.

"Five thousand for a huge chandelier?!"

"Hey you can always back down... And drink a shot." Howard said then Randy glared at his friend then headed upstairs. He stood on the railing then jumped and grabbed on the chandelier. He swung a bit then jumped on the other side and sighed.

"And he stuck the landing!" Randy said.

Back in the kitchen, Randy spun the bottle and it landed on Julian making the goth boy yelp.

"Julian, truth or dare."

"I'll accept a dare." Julian said trying to be brave.

"Okay... I dare you... To search this mansion and look for Lillian's bra."

"Whoa! Whoa whoa!" Lillian said.

"If you won't allow it Lilly, then I guess you both gotta drink a shot."

"Good one Cunningham." Howard said as he and Randy bumped fists. Lillian glared at the two boys then she had an idea. She whispered something to Julian then the goth blushed and giggled.

"How about all or nothing? If Julian can find any bra of mine before time runs out we win and you two have to drink a shot, deal?"

"I don't know..." Randy said then Howard elbow him.

"Dude let's take it. There's no way Julian is quick or brave enough to find one."

"Okay then Lilly. It's a deal." Randy said then Howard set the timer for five minutes.

"And go!" He said then Julian quickly tackled Lillian and after a few seconds Julian was holding Lillian's bra and Lillian was blushing.

"I win gentleman. You two each have to drink a shot."

"Crud! We should've said something!" Howard said then Lillian poured the two of them the blended drink into shot glasses.

"Drink up." She said with a smile. Both Randy and Howard held their noses then drank the shots. They both gagged then fainted and Lillian and Julian giggled.

* * *

><p><p>

_It was morning and Randy woke up and groaned softly._

_Ugh... My head... What happened last night... And why do I feel something soft...?_ Randy thought then when he lifted the blanket he saw Lillian curled up and still asleep. Randy blushed then slowly placed the blanket back down and got up without trying to wake Lillian up. He saw Julian asleep on the other couch and Howard asleep on the floor.

_Really...?_ Randy thought then he went to the bathroom and washed his face. He looked in the mirror and blushed.

"I can't believe Lillian fell asleep next to me. Man she's so cute..." Randy said with a smile.


End file.
